Guh Guh Goh
by zakuro71
Summary: Ketika kau tidak bisa hidup tanpa batu... Warning : AU,OOC,Typo,Pemula,Adegan Kekerasan,&Gaje. a bit Historical,tragedy,


_Ketika kau tidak bisa hidup tanpa batu..._

**Zakuro71 Present**

.

.

"**Guh Guh Goh"**

**Eyeshield 21(c) Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**

**Notice:**

**Cerita dibawah ini hanya fiktif belaka, menceritakan bagaimana kehidupan jaman purba. Tidak ada maksud menjelekkan dan semacamnya. Tidak ada efek samping membahayakan.**

**Don't Like? Thanks If You Wanna Read This!**

**Part 1: Hari Sial Komusubi**

Cerita ini terjadi pada zaman batu, dimana manusia masih sangat primitif dan bergantung dengan alam. Mereka menggunakan batu sebagai alat berburu dan pertahanan diri.

Mentari pagi beranjak keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, cahayanya menyeruak memaksa masuk melewati celah-celah kecil pepohonan. Monster laut terbangun dari tidurnya, mengeluarkan suara dengungan panjang dan menggema, membangunkan semua mahluk dibumi.

Tak terkecuali manusia purba yang satu ini sebut saja Komusubi. ia terbangun karena mendengar suara monster laut yang keras, hidung bulat nya yang merah bergerak-gerak karena debu. Segera ia bangit dari tidurnya, punggungnya terasa sakit karena tidur pada batu yang permukaannya tidak terlalu rata.

"Fugoooh!" Komusubi siap mengawali hari, kali ini dia pasti akan membawa makan malam yang lezat dan bukan ikan dan kerang, ia bosan makan ikan pingin makan daging. Dari dulu selalu kalah kekuatan melawan dinochan jadi tak satupun yang berhasil dia bawa pulang buat di panggang. Tapi kali ini ceritanya berbeda! Aroma daging panggang bumbu teriyaki (?!) pasti akan mengudara hari ini─membayangkannya saja membuat ilernya menetes.

Komusubi bergegas mengambil Coppernya, membetulkan letak bajunya yang sedikit kusut yang terbuat dari kulit macan. Semangatnya meluap-luap, hidungnya menghembuskan nafas keras-keras. Bagaikan film-film Amerika, ia berjalan menyongsong cahaya meninggalkan Arbis Sous Roche─nya tercinta~

Sampai diluar dia disambut sinar matahari yang sangat menyilaukan, Komusubi menyipitkan matanya untuk melihat. Sebagai manusia goa dia terbiasa dalam keadaan gelap, begitu melihat cahaya─matanya membutuhkan waktu untuk beradaptasi. Ia berjalan dalam keadaan sipit mencari buruan. Beberapa Comphognathus melintas didekatnya, mungkin dagingnya cukup lezat, tapi Komusubi harus berlari sekencang-kencangnya buat mengejar mereka, ia yang hanya pelari tingkat kecamatan tak mungkin dapat mengejarnya. Opsi pertama buang.

Ia kembali berjalan, kali ini ia melihat seekor Euoplocephalus sedang minum dipinggir sungai. Kembali ia berfikir dan menimbang-nimbang kekuatannya. Mahluk itu memang besar, mungkin ia bisa menyerangnya dari belakang. Pikir Komusubi. Tapi masalahnya, badannya duri semua─sampai ke kelopak matapun ada tulangnya mending tulangnya kecil-kecil kayak ikan, ini gede-gede mana keras lagi(iyalah tulang -_-). Gimana cara makannya? Opsi kedua buang.

Komusubi berjalan lagi ia masih belum menyerah untuk makanan hari ini. tiba-tiba dia berhenti. Telinganya samar-samar mendengar raungan yang menggema, membuat burung-burung berterbangan, pepohonan bergetar, hewan-hewan kecil berlari ketakutan. Raungan predator karnivora yang kejam─predator dengan gelar gigitan terkuat─saudara kembar dari Tyrannosaurus. Gigantosaurus.

Komusubi harus ekstra hati-hati, ia tak ingin hidupnya berahir begitu saja sebelum makan daging. Ia memutar mengambil jalan yang berbeda untuk mencari aman. Kali ini matanya menangkap seekor Kentrosaurus sedang makan rerumputan. Tubuhnya memang diselimuti duri, tapi kecepatan larinya nol.

Komusubi mengecangkan pegangannya pada Copper, matanya bersinar-sinar karena hal yang dinanti telah tiba. Ia mengambil ancang-ancang dan langsung menyerang Kentrosaurus. Dengan sekali pukulan keras dikepalanya Kentrosauruspun tumbang. Melihat korbannya yang tak bergerak, Komusubi merasa senang. Ahirnya niat makan daging tercapai juga setelah sekian lama menanti. Komusubi menyeret ekor Kentrosaurus dan berjalan pulang.

Sepanjang perjalanan Komusubi bernyanyi, baginya tidak ada hari seindah hari ini. Otaknya mulai memikirkan bumbu yang enak buat daging Kentrosaurus, rica-rica terlalu pedas, ia tak ingin mules di hari pertamanya makan daging. Ahirnya ia memutuskan rendang, sepanjang perjalanan ia sekalian mencari bahan buat bikin rendang. Ah, ia teringat Kjokkenmoddinger yang menumpuk di goanya hingga tingginya mencapai 7 meter. Pulang nanti setelah makan daging tentunya, ia akan mulai bersih-bersih.

Ditengah jalan, Komusubi merasakan hal yang aneh tapi tidak ia ambil pusing. Hewan-hewan berlarian terburu-buru. Jumlahnya pun banyak sekali membuat Komusubi susah berjalan karena harus menghindar, ia ayunkan Coppernya menghalau hewan-hewan yang hampir menabraknya. Capek karena hal itu, ia memutuskan untuk diam sejenak mencari tempat persembunyian menunggu gerombolan hewan panik itu mereda. Dia tidak curiga sama sekali dan tidak kepo kenapa hewan-hewan itu berlari ketakutan. (apakah readers kepo? Hhe)

Komusubi menjatuhkan pantatnya ketanah, badannya bersandar pada pohon seraya memandangi 'calon makanan'─nya yang telah terbujur kaku. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan getaran ditanah. Cukup jauh, tapi lama kelamaan semakin mendekat dan semakin kuat. Ahirnya ia curiga dan mencoba mencari tahu. Dari kejauhan sekelompok Brachiosaurus berlari mendekat. Hutan-hutan yang dilewatinya langsung menyingkir memberikan jalan. Bagaimana tidak? Berat mereka setara dengan 12 gajah afrika, itu satu gimana sekumpulan?

Komusubi merasa nyawanya terancam, kumpulan Brachiosaurus semakin mendekat diketahui dari getarannya terasa semakin kuat. _Mungkin mereka tidak akan lewat sini, tapi bagaimana jika mereka kesini? Tapi bagaimana dengan dagingku? Apakah aku harus tinggal atau keluar? _Komusubi mengalami pertentangan batin, keringat dingin mulai meluncur bebas menjelajahi tubuhnya. Ia memutuskan mengambil jalur _gambling_─ia tidak akan pergi dan berharap mereka hanya numpang lewat, mengingat keberuntungannya yang cukup besar.

Getaran yang awalnya berfrekuensi sedang kini berevolusi menjadi gempa bumi, menandakan jarak Brachiosaurus hanya beberapa meter dari presembunyian Komusubi. Badannya mulai ikut bergetar, rasa takut mulai menjalar, pikiran-pikiran negatif mati terinjak mulai membayangi─jika itu terjadi maka dia tak akan bisa makan daging selamanya. Ahirnya rasa takut memenangkan pertarungan. Ia hendak keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya sejenak dia berbalik untuk melihat makanannya dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada bangkai berduri yang dari tadi dibawanya. Setelah acara perpisahan, buru-buru dia pergi dari sana.

Malang bagi Komusubi, bersamaan dengan dia melarikan diri ternyata para Brachiosaurus melewati jalur yang sama dengannya. Jantungnya berdebar-debar setengah mati, sulit untuk menghindari kaki-kaki besar itu karena jalan pun susah. Beberapa kali hampir terinjak, ia mulai kehilangan kesadaran karena takut. Asal saja dia pergi menghindar asalkan menjauh dari raksasa itu. Ia melihat hutan lebat didepannya, dikerahkannya sisa tenaga menuju kesana. Ia mencoba melawan rasa takutnya yang menggila.

Sebuah bayangan gelap yang besar mendekat kearahnya, jarak ke hutan tinggal sedikit lagi. Sambil berlari ia menengadah keatas mencari tahu sumber bayangan gelap tersebut, dan itu adalah kaki Brochiosaurus. Jaraknya hanya tinggal 2 meter dengannya! Reflek ia memukulnya dengan Copper hinga patah. Sang pemilik kaki terkejut kemudian roboh menimpa temannya lalu jatuh berdebam ketanah menimbulkan gempa 2x lebih dahsyat. Komusubi terlonjak 20cm dari tanah, debu pekat menyebar sejauh angin bertiup membuatnya terbatuk-batuk beberapa saat. Getaran heboh itu kembali menjauh, keadaan telah aman.

Komusubi menghela nafas, ia menenangkan jantungnya yang hampir copot gara-gara peristiwa tadi. Setelah tenang, ia bermaksud kembali mengambil buruannya yang tadi ditinggal, ketika berjalan ia merasakan perih di kakinya, ternyata lecet sewaktu kabur tadi. Jalanlah dia terpincang-pincang, tapi semangatnya takkan surut demi daging.

Komusubi tidak pernah merasa ingin menangis, tapi saat ini iya. Mayat berduri hasil jerih payahnya itu kini tinggal tulang belulang dan sedikit daging yang menempel, ia juga teringat Coppernya yang patah yang susah payah diasah ketajamannya. Perasaannya mendadak kosong dan hampa. Ternyata hari ini terpaksa makan makanan laut lagi. Alis keritingnya melengkung kebawah, ia berjalan gontai pulang kegoa.

Langit mendadak berubah menjadi hitam, awan-awan mulai menurunkan muatan mereka kebumi. Hujan menemani perjalanan Komusubi seakan-akan langit ikut merasakan kesedihannya, semangatnya telah hilang kini ia hanya ingin beristirahat─rasa laparnya telah hilang. _Tidak ada yang lebih buruk dari ini_. pikirnya.

Perjalanan kegoa─nya semakin dekat, kakinya membimgbing dia ke hutan lumut, rupanya dia salah mengambil jalan─karena banyak jalan menuju goa. Mau tak mau dia harus melewati hutan yang satu ini jika berputar memakan waktu yang lama ditambah kondisi kakinya yang terluka. Hutan ini terkenal dengan lumutnya yang saling merajut menjadi satu kesatuan, sangaaat luaaas sehingga Komusubi menamainya hutan lumut. Ini merupakan tempat yang paling dia benci, karena salah-salah kau bisa kepeleset dan tidak jauh dari hutan ini ada jurang.

Dengan berat hati ia melangkah diatas lumut-lumut hijau berlendir itu. Hujan membuat lumut-lumut ini semakin licin, Komusubi sulit mengokohkan injakannya. Ketika melangkah keseimbangannya goyah, berkat gravitasi dia jatuh dan meluncur kebawah sesuai prinsip gravitasi dibantu licinnya lumut. Ia mencoba menjambak lumut-lumut itu untuk menahan tapi usahanya sia-sia.

Komusubi pasrah dia hanya bisa berserah pada yang diatas, kondisi tanah semakin menukik membuat luncurannya semakin cepat. Sebuah lubang besar menganga didepannya, tangannya brutal meraih apapun agar bisa menahan badannya supaya tidak jatuh kejurang. Komusubi melayang kebawah, tangannya melindungi kepala dari batu-batu yang siap melukainya. Badannya tergores tumbuhan menimbulkan luka-luka baru. Ia terpelanting kemudian jatuh ketanah. Sekarang bukan hanya kakinya yang sakit, tapi sekujur tubuhnya penuh luka.

Hrrr hrrr hrrr. Ia mendengar suara geraman, ia tengadahkan kepalanya melihat suara apa itu. Tyrannosaurus Rex yang akrab dipanggil T-rex berdiri dihadapannya. Giginya yang tajam siap mengoyak tubuh buruannya kapan saja dan dimana saja. Perlombaan pun dimulai, Komusubi berlari terpincang-pincang menghindari T-rex. Tak terasa air mata menetes dari ujung matanya, hari ini benar-benar hari yang sial untuknya.

Melalui ekor matanya, Komusubi melihat goa kecil terbuat dari batu, ia berbelok dan berlari melalui celah di antara kaki T-rex menuju goa. Celahnya terlalu kecil T-rex tidak akan bisa masuk kedalam. Usaha penyelamatannya sukses, kepala T-rex berusaha memaksa masuk kedalam. Komusubi bisa tenang sedikit─ia mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sejenak. Dia mengaduh karena nyeri─luka-luka itu memaksa tubuhnya untuk merasakannya.

Mahluk sepanjang 12,5 meter itu tidak terdengar langkahnya, bahkan geramannya. Komusubi bersiap keluar ketika tiba-tiba goa itu berguncang, T-rex memaksa masuk! Dia membenturkan tubuhnya ke goa. Tubuhnya lemas dia meringkuk berharap ada keajaiban menolongnya, puing-puing goa mulai berjatuhan tidak lama lagi goa akan runtuh. Ada 2 jalan kematian sekarang, mati tertiban runtuhan atau dimakan T-rex.

Kembali goa menjadi sepi, terdengar lengkingan T-rex disusul dengan gempa kecil. Suasana hening. Komusubi mencobat melihat apa yang terjadi dan terkejut melihat T-rex jumbo itu tak bernyawa.

"Funnuraba?"

Lagi-lagi suara aneh, tapi kali ini menanyakan kabarnya. Apakah ada manusia lain? Terahir kali ia lihat beberapa tahun yang lalu. Karena kepo ia menoleh kekiri dan kekanan mencari empu suara itu, ketika mendongak dilihatnya raksasa yang tubuhnya berkali-kali lipat lebih besar darinya rambutnya lancip dengan senyum terpampang diwajahnya.

"Fu...Fugooo...Fugooo." jawab Komusubi pada raksasa itu. Air matanya meleleh bersyukur semua telah berahir. Komusubi merasakan sesuatu yang powerful tapi lembut menyentuh bahunya. Ternyata raksasa itu menepuk bahu Komusubi mencoba menenangkannya. Komusubi merasa perasaannya menjadi lebih baik. Diluar kendali perutnya keroncongan, si raksasa terdiam sementara Komusubi mukanya merah karena malu.

"Funnuraba?" tanya si raksasa sembari menunjuk mayat T-rex.

"Fugoooh!" jawab Komusubi semangat.

Diketahui nama raksasa tersebut adalah Kurita, dia sedang mencari kayu ketika melihat T-rex membenturkan badannya kebatu. Karena curiga ahirnya dia mengalahkan si T-rex hitung-hitung dapat persediaan makanan. Dan ternyata ada Komusubi didalamnya dia bersyukur sudah mengalahkan T-rex itu.

Mereka berdua dalam sekejap menjadi teman dekat, obrolan dan tawa menguap sepanjang malam. Komusubi menemukan sosok yang dipujanya. Ia ingin seperti Kurita yang lembut tapi kuat. Prajurit baru muncul menggantikan veteran, sebagai perumpamaan semangatnya yang tumbuh kembali.

End.

**Wah... akhirnya selesai juga fic kedua... pegel juga 5 jam gak berenti nulis =_=. Ceritanya agak ngawur ya? Hhe jika berkenan boleh abang/none gencet tombol Reviewnya. Kritik dan Saran anda sangat diperlukan untuk kemajuan bangsa ini '_-)9**


End file.
